Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 9 - Getting Angry With Tillie Of Making A Fool Of Herself And Finding Barker And His Guards Putting Animals Into Crates
Here is part nine of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Thomas: (grabs some cue sticks for himself and Tillie) Alright, Tillie. The first one to clear the tables, wins a lot of good and money. How about the three and four ball in the corner, nine and eleven in the side, with the seven, two, and thirteen in the back corners, off the combination shot, to knock the one, three, five, and ten in the far pocket, and whatever's left in the upper corner? How about that? *Tillie: Now, the white ball should hit any striped balls? So, I guess I'll go ahead, and-- what is that you call it? *Jerry: Break. (puts some cue chalk on Thomas and Tillie's sticks. Casey sees the suitation and disguises himself as a cowboy) *Tillie: Break. Right! Break. (leans over the table, hits the white ball, into the three green ball, four orange ball, nine red ball, eleven green ball, seven black ball, two yellow ball, thriteen blue ball, one red ball, three green blue, five blue ball, and ten yellow ball, and easily pots all the balls, much to Thomas's astonishment) Oh my gosh! Beginner's luck, huh? (Casey activates his two blue lightsabers and easily cuts through the bars and arrives safely after he switches them off. Everyone gasps when they see Casey, holding out his two pistol guns) No, Casey, don't hurt them, they are all my friends. *Thomas: Now don't tell me you're scared of a big nose brat. *Tillie: Gosh no, Thomas, that's only Casey. He can't tell us anything. Oh, gee, everyone lives once, you know. *Casey Jr: Alright, stay, make a fool of yourself. (picks up the next modified pig and next silver spade and walks away. Just as he arrives at the boating docks, Casey sees Barker and some sinister men herding frightened little animals into crates. The strange part is that the animals are wearing hats, shoes, and clothing. Many of which are crying for their parents, that suddenly puts him into surprise) Those must be engines, who are now animals. (grabs the next silver spade) *Barker: Come on, ya guys. Keep on goin'. (Casey gulps when he sees Barker and his minions loading some frightened animals into crates) Keep it up now. We ain't gettin' all day! Move it, move it. Let's git another! (Farnsworth brings a frightened monkey named Lightning McQueen toward Barker) And whit's yer name? (McQueen only chatters) Okay, ya'll do. In ya go! (puts McQueen into a crate with two swans named Choo Choo and Little Chug, two pigs named Bahia Train and Basil, a donkey named Shawn, and two dogs named Alfred and Scott) You eight fools will do great at the circus. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a cat named Zephie is thrown toward him) And whit may yer name be? *Zephie: Zephie. *Barker: Oh, so ya can talk, eh? *Zephie: Yes, sir. *Barker: Alright, girl! In ya go too! (puts Zephie into a crate with Melissa, a pink mouse, a green hedgehog named Emma, a green fox called Brewster, a green dog with a red collar, Greendale Rocket, and four little donkeys named Rasmus, Tom Jerry, Steam Lokey, and Edgar) Ya kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it. (grabs the crate and puts it into the last coach on his train) *Casey Jr: Oh! So that's why! (climbs back down the ladder to grab the next silver spade and modified pig, then sprouts out orange fox ears, puts the ladder back in his bagpack, but sprouts an orange fox's tail, and runs back to warn Tillie) TILLIE! *(Thomas sips his coke, and crunches into some pizza, made from Baker the Train, until he feels his nose turn black. Tillie gasps when the other engines' ears all become long and fuzzy when they then grow some tails) *Thomas: (his ears become long and pointy) What's... happening-- to me?!! (a long tail pops out of his pants) No... I've got to... fight it. Can't lose... (Tillie gasps again) control. Will storm--?! Body, weak? (transforms into a black cat and cackles when Tillie backs away) *Toots: Oh, it's coming! (The other engines have all turned into animals and all flee. Tillie suddenly sprouts out orange fox ears) *Tillie: Oh! What's happening to me?! *Casey Jr: I must hurry. Tillie will be fully transformed. (grabs the next silver spade and continues to race to the rescue) *Tillie: What will I do? (sprouts out an orange fox's tail and grabs its end) Oh! (Casey grabs the next silver spade) Casey, help me! (Edward sees the last modified pig and grabs hold of it) *Edward: Here's what I need. Just what I need, heh heh heh... (escapes with the last modified pig on Garsington Manor's train and vanishes in a cloud of black smoke) *Casey Jr: Come on, Tillie. We've got to get out of here. The kids have all transformed into animals. We'd better get you out of here, before you get any worse. Follow me, Tillie. *Narrator: Bullets went past Barker and his minions as Casey and Tillie ran toward the wall, which surrounded the island. Casey and Tillie were able to climb up, but when they looked down, they saw the last modified pig getting taken away to a strange hideout. It was Edward the Blue Engine. There was nothing they could do. With a lump in her throat, Tillie followed Casey, dove into the sea, and quickly escaped. *(Casey with his blue trunks with purple rectangles on and Tillie with her purple bikini with white spots on swim under the water all the way back with their snorkel masks and dive tanks and flippers on) *Tillie: Good going Casey, nearly there! Now you'll need to find the magic rude Edward and get the last pig from him. You have to go and see my father. He will help you. *Toyland Express: Oh Casey, what a shame! You almost had them alll... The last wild piggy is in the Magic Rude Edward's hideout. It's a highly toxic place. Now that you've got some silver spades, you may go since things are much easier for you. Here's a deal from Agent Rustee, from now on, you'll have unlimited ammo for your pistol guns. (feeds Casey and Tillie two magic potions to change them back to normal) Category:UbiSoftFan94